Familia unida
by D-Noire
Summary: Chloé se siente feliz porque sus padres están juntos, nada podría ser mejor para nuestra adorada rubia.


La gran y lujosa habitación perteneciente a la familia Bourgeois nunca se había visto tan bella, las cosas jamás habían sido tan animadas. Todo parecía ir tan bien, todo era perfecto.

—¡Querido, te dije que siguieras un patrón! —reclamaba Audrey a André.

—¡Lo siento, Reina! —se disculpaba él —. Es solo que tantas normas me confunden.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Siempre fuiste un lento —Audrey negaba con la cabeza, ¡era imposible que André entendiera las cosas a la primera! —. ¡Déjame a mí!

Audrey continuó colocando las decoraciones navideñas. Ella juntaba los colores que sabía que combinaban bien, ¡la mansión no podía verse mal decorada! ¡eso jamás!

—Menos mal que me hicieron caso y compraron un árbol blanco —comentaba Audrey —. El verde es un color tan repulsivo —sacó su lengua para demostrar su asco.

—Lo que tú digas, mi Reina —André le hacia caso en todo.

Chloé intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas. Puede que sus padres pelearan en cada momento, pero eran peleas insignificantes que daban risa.

Chloé pensaba que el único amor en la vida de su padre era ella, pero cuando su madre apareció se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. André haría cualquier cosa para complacer a su madre, la amaba. Y aunque Audrey se mostrará distante o fuese grosera, en ocasiones le regalaba hermosas sonrisas discretas.

—¡Chloé, amor! —su padre la hizo volver a la realidad —. Ahora solo falta colocar la estrella, ¿quieres hacerlo tú?

Ella miró a su madre.

—Cielo, eso es cosa de niños. Hazlo.

Chloé sonrió y tomó de las manos de su padre la estrella, luego subió la escalera con gran felicidad y colocó la estrella en la punta del árbol. Al escuchar los aplausos de sus padres sintió deseos de llorar, una felicidad casi infantil la estaba invadiendo por completo, ¡era hermoso!

—Tienes la misma gracia que tu madre —la felicitó Audrey.

Cenaron en familia. Sus padres discutían y ella reía de modo silencioso, aunque se mantenía igual de altanera que siempre.

Luego, cuando estuvo sola en su habitación se permitió chillar debido a la emoción que estuvo aguantando y al estar completamente sola, sacó a su mejor amigo: Abracitos.

—¡Abracitos! —le dio un fuerte abrazó y lo hizo girar —. No tienes idea de lo que es estar con mis padres, ¡no puedo creer que esto es tener una familia! —tenía una conversación con su osito, él estuvo siempre con ella —. Siempre pensé que las cosas serían solo amor, pero no. Sus peleas también me divierten.

Se sentó en su cama y acariciaba la cabeza de su oso.

Pensó en su amiga, en Polen. Ella le decía "mi Reina", era una ternura. Realmente la extrañaba, Polen confiaba en ella, el día que se vieron le dio consejos, le dijo que "todos podemos cambiar, la bondad está presente en todos los corazones".

—Espero que esa pequeña éste bien —susurró.

Luego se dejó caer en la cama y pensó en sus padres. Su madre antes quería llevarse a la Panadera con ella. Pero esa pobretona no se fue, incluso... ella fue quien los unió.

De no ser por la Panaderita ella no tendría a sus padres unidos, le debía bastante a Marinette.

—Si pudiera pedir un deseo... —se levantó y se posicionó frente a su ventana, observó como los copos de nieve caían lentamente, era un espectáculo maravilloso, algo hipnotizante. El cielo nocturno era tan bello, le encantaba —... sería que mis padres se casen y podamos vivir por siempre juntos.

Esa noche en cuanto tomó su celular, algo extraño sucedió. Tenía un mensaje de alguien que jamás esperó.

—Seguramente es alguna nueva burla —rodó sus ojos. Pero de todas formas lo abrió, quería ver con que pesadez saldría Chloé ahora.

"Gracias por haber convencido a mi madre de quedarse.

Te debo una.

Aunque ni creas que ahora somos amigas, Panadera".

—¿Acaso eso es un agradecimiento? —Marinette se impresionó bastante, aunque seguía siendo algo un poco grosero.

—¡Las personas pueden cambiar! —exclamó Tikki.

Marinette suspiró. Chloé había sido mala durante mucho tiempo, pero desde que sus padres estaban con ella se mostraba más amable, estaba cambiando para bien.

—Supongo que es un milagro navideño.

Me pareció una tierna idea escribir esto, por eso no me resistí _


End file.
